Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to electronic devices and, more specifically, in certain embodiments, to validation of configuration content stored in electronic devices used for data analysis.
Description of Related Art
Complex pattern recognition can be inefficient to perform on a conventional von Neumann based computer. A biological brain, in particular a human brain, however, is adept at performing pattern recognition. Current research suggests that a human brain performs pattern recognition using a series of hierarchically organized neuron layers in the neocortex. Neurons in the lower layers of the hierarchy analyze “raw signals” from, for example, sensory organs, while neurons in higher layers analyze signal outputs from neurons in the lower levels. This hierarchical system in the neocortex, possibly in combination with other areas of the brain, accomplishes the complex pattern recognition that enables humans to perform high level functions such as spatial reasoning, conscious thought, and complex language.
In the field of computing, pattern recognition tasks are increasingly challenging. Ever larger volumes of data are transmitted between computers, and the number of patterns that users wish to identify is increasing. For example, spam or malware are often detected by searching for patterns in a data stream, e.g., particular phrases or pieces of code. The number of patterns increases with the variety of spam and malware, as new patterns may be implemented to search for new variants. Searching a data stream for each of these patterns can form a computing bottleneck. Often, as the data stream is received, it is searched for each pattern, one at a time. The delay before the system is ready to search the next portion of the data stream increases with the number of patterns. Thus, pattern recognition may slow the receipt of data.
Hardware has been designed to search a data stream for patterns, but this hardware often is unable to process adequate amounts of data in an amount of time given. Some devices configured to search a data stream do so by distributing the data stream among a plurality of circuits. The circuits each determine whether the data stream matches a portion of a pattern. Often, a large number of circuits operate in parallel, each searching the data stream at generally the same time. The system may then further process the results from these circuits, to arrive at the final results. These “intermediate results”, however, can be larger than the original input data, which may pose issues for the system. The ability to use a cascaded circuits approach, similar to the human brain, offers one potential solution to this problem. However, there has not been a system that effectively allows for performing pattern recognition in a manner more comparable to that of a biological brain. In addition, configuration content of electronic devices used for data analysis in some systems may be altered due to bit failure or corruption. Development of a system that performs pattern recognition comparable to the biological brain and that validates configuration content is desirable.